


Blissful Ignorance

by calie15



Category: Smallville
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-19
Updated: 2013-10-19
Packaged: 2017-12-29 20:12:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1009583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calie15/pseuds/calie15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chloe experiences the morning after she's been with Oliver for the second time. Post Warrior.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blissful Ignorance

Chloe gasped. The room temperature, the lighting, the feel of the mattress, sheets and pillow, and most of all the feeling of a body behind her, thrusted her from sleep into wakefulness.

“Awake?”

She inhaled deeply, trying to relax, after all, it wasn’t as if she hadn’t been a willing participant. In fact she had been more then willing. “Yeah...” His hands slid over her hip, pressing against her stomach. Scooting back into his warmth her eyes widened at the feel of his erection pressed against her backside. Heat immediately pooled within her. Flashes of the previous nights events came back to her. Their first time had been a blur, and slightly rushed. It hadn’t been hard or rough, just a need to shed clothes and get towards completion. The second time the previous night, had been different. They had taken their time, at first...Chloe could remember his lips trailing down her body, stopping between her legs, fingers teasing her. The way he slid up her body, sliding into her as she was still coming off of her first orgasm. It had been a long night.

Her thighs were sticky, the muscles there sore. She could remember thighs burning as she rode him.

As she shifted her legs slowly she became aware of the discomfort coming from places she couldn’t see. Biting her lips against wetness that she was sure was beginning to coat her she remembered how he grabbed her thighs from behind, thrusting up into her roughly. Grasping the sheets Chloe remembered the slight discomfort from having him suddenly so deep and hard inside of her, yet it had quickly given way to pleasure as he thrust into her again, making her scream.

Suddenly his hand brushed her lower stomach and the muscles there clenched unconsciously. He had to have realized it, but said nothing. His thumb moved in gentle strokes and she remembered the way he gently bit her lower stomach the previous night and from there she remembered him sucking inside her thigh, knowing he had left a purplish bruise. The way he nipped at the skin stretched over her hip bones, drug his teeth over her nipple and biting it. The dark bruise she had seen in the low light over her cleavage from his mouth. His teeth scraping over her ear, mouth sucking at her neck, but never hard enough. All the bruises he left were easily hidden, except for the one on her breast. She was pretty sure she wouldn’t be able to wear low cut shirts for a week. Even Oliver had to have realized the blow it would mean to her wardrobe choices.

Then his hand slipped lower, and she almost reminded him that he’d come in her twice the night before (even though he’d made her come at least five times) and she hadn’t even had a shower. Before she could decide if it was something worth mentioning his fingers slid lower, slipping between her folds and caressing her clit. Gasping sharply, Chloe arched, knowing his erection was behind her, and searching for it.

What the hell was she doing? Sex was one thing, mind blowing sex was another. But mind blowing sex with a person you work with on a daily basis, who had come to be a friend, who was a world renown billionaire and playboy with the body of a god was unheard of.

Lips caressed her shoulder, finding her neck. Without thinking, Chloe reached behind her, burying her hand in his hair and grasping the blond strands. As she turned her head around his lips met hers. Teeth nipping at her bottom lip before opening to her and thrusting his tongue into her mouth. His fingers slid over her entrance and with a moan she moved her body, seeking them out, begging them to fill. Instead his fingers and lips pulled away simultaneously and she whimpered pitifully. Just as quickly his hand grasped her hip and rolled her onto her stomach. Chloe’s breath hitched in anticipation when his knee slid between hers and then his other. At the feel of his hard body pressing her into the mattress, his hardness between her legs, pushing against her, Chloe whimpered, arching her backside. She craved him inside of her, like she hadn’t had him filling her just hours before, over and over again. And Oliver wasn’t one to disappoint. With one hand on her hip he lifted her and dipped the tip of him between her folds. As he pulled away she pushed back and then he slid in smoothly, and it would have been perfect if not for protest of over used muscles. Hissing sharply she tensed, fingers digging into the sheet, and almost asked him to wait.

“Are you okay?” Oliver whispered softly against her shoulder.

Chloe nodded, forcing herself to relax, only because she still wanted him, and the gentle concern in his voice making it almost impossible to do so. “In a sec.” His lips continued to brush over her shoulder, pressing against her neck. A hand wound around her body, finding her clit, teasing it until she moaned not from pain but pleasure.

“I can stop.”

At that Chloe laughed. “Really? That easily?”

“Well no. It would require a quick exit to the bathroom.”

At his joke she laughed and shook her head. “No, I’m okay. Just slow.” Another kiss to her shoulder.

“Good, because nothing feels as good as being inside of you,” Oliver whispered into her ear as he pulled away slowly and slid back into her.

His comment struck her as being a bit out of the blue. Sure, men loved sex. Being inside of a woman was probably better then their own hand. But he had said her. Maybe it was a slip of the tongue, and she was determined to let it go at that. Besides, Chloe had to admit, the compliment had made her lower body tense in need.

As he slowly began to move she relaxed, the discomfort giving way to pleasure. The hand that rubbed her clit now grasped her hip again, allowing him to thrust harder. But as her body welcomed him again, the need for him relaxing her, Chloe knew she wanted more. It had always seemed to her that morning sex was supposed to be slow and sensual, but she must have been wrong. Because as he moved behind her she remembered the way he fucked her and for the love of god she wanted him to do it again.

The problem was she wasn’t quite sure how to get him to. Grasping the sheets tighter, Chloe lifted her hips higher, grinding them into him, forcing him deeper, but it still wasn’t enough. It was too slow, not hard enough, and maddening. Without realizing it she whined, whimpering when he slid into her again, not giving her what she really wanted. As he withdrew again he stopped, only the tip of him resting inside her. Whimpering against her will, Chloe pushed against him, but a well placed hand on her other hip stopped her from moving at all. “Ollie...”

“What do you want?”

His question made her shudder. Slowly he pulled all the way out and slid in again, the ridge of the tip sliding into her and then out again.

“Tell me what you want Chloe.”

The bastard knew damn well what she wanted, in fact she suspected the whole time she had tormented herself over how to tell him to just fuck her he knew that was what she wanted. Slowly, he slid into her, filling her. Biting her lip she whimpered as the head of him pressed into her deeply.

“I can go slow.”

Shaking her head, she tried to form the words, but then he pushed into her deeper, making her gasp as he somehow filled her more.

“Or I can fuck you.”

Her muscles clenched at his words. The night before they had barely spoken anything but each others names. This was...different. Chloe hated comparing Oliver to other men, but it was impossible. He was like no other. And with a few well placed dirty words he had her begging. “Fuck me.”

Saying nothing, Oliver reared back and slammed into her. Without realizing it she gripped the sheets, throwing her head back as she cried out. His hands squeezed her hips roughly, pounding into her from behind with enough force that she thought he could split her in two. Not sure if he could get any deeper, and not sure if she wanted to know, Chloe soon found out as he moved his hands to cup the inside of her thighs, spreading her leg wider, yanking her up the length of him. As he thrust back into her, this time she screamed. Her knees barely touched the bed as he moved her body with his.

It was probably a horrible thought to be having at that moment, but Lois never told her this, never, and Lois told her about all of her sexual escapades.

She was so close, calling his name, calling to god, whimpering and crying from frustration and need. And then he stopped, buried into her to the hilt, he stopped. The weight of him above her forced her down, his hand moving to her hip to hold her up and his other arm coming to rest on the mattress beside her. “Ollie...” She pleaded, praying that he wasn’t going to slow down on her.

“You know I’ll deliver.” Oliver said and kissed her neck. “Trust me.”

With an arm wrapped around her waist he began moving into her again hard, but not as rough as before. The angle had changed though, and even so, she really couldn’t complain, arching her back almost painfully to meet his thrusts. As his hand left her hip she was left to lift them on her own, hoping that his fingers would seek out her clit, but instead it moved up, brushing over her breasts, and wrapping gently around her neck, his large hand resting over her collarbone. In one moment his hand could crush her neck. It wasn’t that he would or anything, and if anything the hold was gentle, but it was a stray thought that she had to mentally shake her head at and when she considered it slightly possessive of him she brushed it off. But as she felt him behind her, his body pressing against her back harder, pushing her further towards the bed, suddenly she was aware of how large Oliver was.

The hand around her neck, the weight of his body on top of her, covering her, it actually turned her on.

Then Oliver stopped again, deep inside of her, not moving, but she could feel him pressing against her, the tip of him straining against her womb, filling every available void. “Ollie, please...” There she’d done it, she’d out right begged.

“Do you know how good you feel?”

The shakiness in his voice was evident, making Chloe she wasn’t the only one so desperate, which made it a lot more easier to be a bit more confident. “Tell me.”

The palm of his hand pressed against her chest, fingers digging into her collarbone as he forced her back and himself deeper. Chloe opened her mouth to cry out, but it released only sharp gasp, barely able to breathe. The idea of him, the entirety of him, long and thick, filling her, fighting to move into her deeper, made her whimper.

“You’re soft and warm. And when I first slip inside of you you’re so tight and wet I just want to fuck you.”

“Now I might just get an ego.” Chloe responded jokingly, but her voice shook as she spoke. The pressure inside of her eased as he pulled back then just as quickly as he did so he pressed into her again.

“I wouldn’t lie to you.” He pulled out and forced himself deeply inside of her, eliciting a strangled cry. “But I’m not fucking joking,” Oliver said roughly, “nothing has ever felt as good as you.”

Chloe wanted to believe he was joking, but he said he wasn’t, and for some reason Chloe believed him. Maybe Oliver would lie to a conquest that he seduced to his bed, but that wasn’t her, they were different. “I bet you say that to all the girls.”

His hand left her neck, traveling down her body and grasping her hip to pushed in deeper, a strangled cry escaping her, before he released it and slid his hand lower, fingers sliding over her folds where they were joined. His palm brushed her clit and she jerked.

“No, trust me. Just you.”

She wanted to deny it again, but his fingers touched her clit, causing her body to buck against the pressure he placed upon the small bundle of nerves. Slamming into him she took him further, forcing him deeper, no longer shocked by the feel of him deep inside of her. He rode her from behind, barely pulling out, fingers massaging her clit harder. “Oh god, Ollie please,” she begged outright, not caring anymore. Then she was there, screaming his name, arching painfully against him. Somewhere in her pleasure she felt his lips against her shoulder kissing her. As she came down, shuddering, breathing harshly and unable to move she suddenly realized he hadn’t come. His kisses moved over her shoulder and up her neck. “Ollie?” The shakiness in her voice shocked her.

Suddenly he pulled out of her, making her gasp. The weight of him disappeared and then he was rolling her onto her back and she couldn’t help but groan in relief. Her protesting back was at ease and the muscles in her thighs relaxed.

“Worked you to hard?” Oliver grinned from above her.

Seeing him, really seeing him, for what was the first time that morning was a bit of a shock. Seeing Oliver like this, above her, naked, between her legs, well it wasn’t something that happened everyday. In fact, it would probably take her a while to get used to it, but she couldn’t imagine it going on that long. For a moment her heart clenched at the thought of him being through with her, but she pushed those thoughts to the side. They were only having fun, after all. As if he somehow knew the darker path her thoughts had take he dropped his head, nose nudging hers. “I might be a bit out of shape,” she remarked.

“That won’t last long. Give me a couple of weeks and by next month you’ll be wearing me out.”

Next month...it made her feel a bit giddy to realize he thought that far ahead, but she again pushed thoughts of the future to the side. Luckily the feel of him hard and prying at her would have ended any thoughts regardless. Oliver easily slipped into her, sitting up slightly and slipping his arms beneath her knees. Chloe resisted the urge to groan again as her legs protested. But all thoughts of sore muscles flew out the window as her ankles touched his shoulders and he pulled back and slammed into her.

Already she could feel herself building up again, even though only moments ago she had just come. Every time he slid back into her she cried out beneath him, that one spot sending her over the edge with pleasure. For a moment she feared he’d let go, not realizing how close she was to coming again.

His hand grabbed hers suddenly pulling it to where they were joined and she knew what he wanted from her. Biting her lip in a moment of shyness she touched her clit and inhaled sharply. All thoughts of propriety disappeared when he wrapped an around around her waist, lifted her hips off the bed and slid deeper into her.

Oliver Queen she knew could make love like the best of them. That night at the Watchtower he proved that to her. He had fully admitted just moments ago that being inside of her made him want to fuck her, so she wondered if he had held back purposely, dragging that night out as he had even though his body demanded more. It was a nice thought.

Then Oliver Queen could also fuck like his life depended on it. Thrusting into her with enough force that she swore the earth moved, even if it was a tad clichéd. Finally, touching herself with him moving inside of her, a fierce desperation, a light sheen of sweat covering his bare chest, arms and brow, she screamed, body arching beneath him desperately. If at all possible he slammed into her harder, and she knew he had let go, and even as she screamed his name she wondered how much he held back out of fear he would come.

As she came back down, Oliver sagged on top of her, shoulders dropping and allowing her legs to slide from them with ease. His skin was clammy against her own, and his weight a little heavy, although she didn’t totally mind. It still surprised her how much heat he put off, it was probably the most uncomfortable part about sex with him after and she kind of smiled at the ridiculousness of the thought.

His head dropped to the crook of her neck and he pressed a rather lazy kiss against her skin and for some reason it made Chloe tense, for some reason it felt a little too intimate. Even so, she lifted her arm, which was much heavier then usual, and slid her hand into his hair, combing through the damp strands soothingly. Seconds later she was able to lift the other and trail it over his back gently. Eyes closed she turned her head and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

They stayed like that for some time, without saying a word. If it was too intimate for friends having fun, she could barely tell, because she was just to damn tired to move herself, although she would have figured holding himself up was more trouble than it was worth.

Then he slipped an arm beneath her, hugging her to him and she swallowed. It was her imagination. She hadn’t been in any relationship that hadn’t been serious, so maybe this was okay. Yet, all of Oliver’s gestures were ones she was familiar with. But this was Oliver Queen for heaven’s sake, and it was quite stupid to think he would get caught up in a sexual relationship with her and think it more than it really was.

As if on cue he lifted his head, looking down into her face, and for a moment there was something like confusion there, and maybe hurt? His brow drew together in a way she wasn’t sure was right, but then it quickly disappeared. Perhaps she had imagined it.

“Shower?”

Chloe groaned. “I don’t know if I can walk.” Oliver smirked in response, and she felt herself become at ease again, that was the Oliver she knew.

“Don’t tell me things like that, might make my ego bigger.”

“I would say I never lie, but I don’t want your ego to get any bigger then it already is.”

Oliver grinned down at her. “You’re probably right. But as much as I don’t want to move I think this bed is going to have to be stripped.”

Chloe snorted at how suddenly the conversation had turned to the much grittier parts of sex. “I thought this would be something Oliver Queen would be used to? You don’t line the bed with plastic with an extra set of sheet underneath?” He cocked an eyebrow at her and then she suddenly felt a sharp pinch on her backside. With a gasp she swatted his shoulder.

“I’ll have you know I haven’t been a man whore since you ran me over with an eighteen wheeler.”

“Oh? So no need for plastic anymore?”

Another pinch and she fought a smile as she smacked him again.

“The amount of women I’ve trusted not to wear a rubber with I can count on one hand.” Pressing a kiss to her forehead he pushed off of her and stood from the bed.

Chloe winced as he removed himself from her. Pushing herself into a sitting position she watched him briefly as he walked away, his words sinking in, but then she brushed them off also. After all, it wasn’t like she had gotten around.

“Come on Ms. Sullivan, there are things to do in the shower too.”

Chloe groaned, even as her body responded to his words. Without another thought she pushed herself off the bed and headed to his shower, well aware of the ‘things’ he was referring to.


End file.
